


A Dish Served Hard

by Maxbass



Series: Innocent Dickgirls [4]
Category: Innocent Dickgirls, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cowgirl Position, Drag Queens, F/M, Female Characters, Femdom, Futanari, High School, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Male Character - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Sorority, Stockings, Vaginal Sex, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After his time meeting Amanda's and Nicole's parents, Priya asks Marcel to join her at her Pi Gamma Sigma sorority for a date next but he disappears after her date the next morning leaving Priya worried when Christie calls that he has not yet shown up at their date.Sequel to my story "Meeting the parents" and a follow up to "First Time Drunk" by Innocent Dickgirls.Characters:Marceal Highthorn © MaxbassAll others © Innocent Dickgirls
Series: Innocent Dickgirls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114085





	A Dish Served Hard

“Mmm now that was great, I’m glad my daughter brought you to our home” Nicole’s mother coos happily after the amount of sex they had and now lay on the bed for some cuddling “mmm perhaps you should be my boyfriend to” she giggles and gives the boy a passionate kiss before they both get out of bed to get dressed. They quickly get downstairs and to the front door where they kiss deeply one more time before he has to go since her husband is coming home in thirty minutes.

“Sometimes it is nice to do the fucking instead of getting fucked” Marcel chuckles when he walks through the streets when he remembers how his mother and Christie responded when Amanda and Nicole added their mothers to the app. “That took some explaining and sweet talking before they were able to accept it, thank god they didn’t go the same way and claim me all the time like that time when aunt Lissa added Jia to it” he thinks when his phone rings and sees Priya’s name appearing.

“Hello Marcel this is Priya, do you have some time next Friday? I would love to spend some time with you at my sorority” the Indian girl says cheerfully. “I could come after I have finished my homework, lately been having to keep most of my weekends clear just in case” he chuckles and Priya giggles on the other side. “Awesome, I’m looking forward to it but you better come as Heidi and wear some of those stockings I gave you last time” the dickgirl says with a clear happy tone in her voice.

“Alright Priya, I’ll be there at eight this Friday” Marcel says before the conversation ends and a minute later the sound of the app announces their date to everyone. “That should be fun and it has been a while since I was Heidi, I think the last time was on my vacation because after that I could not even change into her with Christie and mama Yesenia keeping my ass busy all the time and then meeting Amanda’s and Nicole’s parents whose mothers seem to make up for all the time they had no sex with their husbands” he thinks with a grin while he makes his way to the blonde dickgirl’s apartment who happily greet him.

When he gets home he sees that there are two more dates set for the Saturday with Christie and Sunday it is some family time with his mother. He smiles for a minute before changing for bed, he quickly makes his homework and then goes to bed to sleep.

For the next few days Marcel is busy with school and homework while his mom and Christie make use of him almost all the free time that he has before he has to go to bed.

“Aaawww come on hijo, just one more time?” Yesenia asks but Marcel shakes his head. “Not this time mama, I have a date and becoming Heidi takes some time” he tells his mother who pouts and rubs her shaft against his back which made for a tempting offer but still shakes his head. “We have Sunday so please be patient, mama” the boy says and Yesenia finally gives up and watches her son’s transformation from boy to sissy.

“I’m off mama, take care!” Christie could hear from across the room and looks for a second through a crack of the opened door to watch her boyfriend leave on his date and bites her lower lip while watching that sexy butt wiggle in that dress thinking “oooh I’m so going to pound the hell out of that ass” causing her shaft to stir and closes the door to start jerking off while thinking of Heidi.

“Hello Heidi” one of the senior members of Pi Gamma Sigma who he feels had been eyeing him ever since he delivered that package to Priya. “Priya has been waiting impatiently in her room, you know where it is sweetie” she says and gives his ass a spank watching it jiggle while he walks up the stairs. “One of these days I’m going to use my strap-on on that fat ass” she grins before she goes on about her duties.

When Priya hear a knock her door she gets off her bed quickly with a big grin on her face and opens the door. “Hello baby” she says warmly and greets the sissy with a deep kiss on the lips before she pulls him in her room and gropes his ass while they move to her bed. Priya grins while she pushes Marcel on the bed on his chest to have his ass greet her and she pulls his dress up to see him wear the stockings she wanted him “perfect” she whispers while she pulls her dick out of its hiding place.

“My cock has been leaking with so much excitement that I don’t even need to lube it” Priya giggles while her hands knead those thick buns before spreading them and ramming her entire Indian spear in all the way. “Oooh fuck I have been aching to fuck this ass for so long now and it is mine for the night” Priya moans and then whispers “give my mom and aunt Lissa a call to, they have been aching to use you again as well” 

“Mmm yes love aaah I will after our date ooh god you’re fucking my insides” Heidi moans in bliss when he felt her balls rub against his orbs gyrating her hips. “Oooh god oooh fuck you’re stirring my insides with your giant brown girlcock” the sissy moans happily while he starts moan like a bitch in heat with the hung dickgirl solidly mounted on top of him. His pucker starts to tighten on it spurring Priya on to go even rougher.

“Ooh yes such a sexy bitch! Mmm you love girlcock, don’t you? Aaaah oooh you’re addicted to our dicks like the sexy cum dump you are!” Priya grunt and moan dominantly while thrusting harder and deeper with her balls banging against the sissy’ orbs. “Oooh god yes I love it so much Priya! Aaaah fuck your bitchy girlfriend with your giant dick aaah I’m so horny aaah more please fuck me more please aaah fuck! I love it so much!” Marcel moans and screams unaware or not caring if anyone could hear his sounds of pleasure.

“Such a good sexy slut! Been aching for my dick, haven’t you aaah then take this first load aaah going to ruin that big bubble butt of yours!” Priya howls in pleasure after she pumped his ass for ten minutes and starts to unload deep in the guts of the femboi whose shaft spews his seed as well. “You’re such a good boy cumming from your girlfriend’s dick buried in your ass” the Indian dickgirl purrs in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. “Mmm I love you babe but now lick my dick clean, it is time to feed your mouth with my fat Indian sausage and cock milk” she giggles while rubbing her dick against his face.

“I love you to and please feed me, love” Marcel moans and begs which gets a giggle from Priya who grabs his head and pushes her hardened shaft deep into the sissy’s mouth grabbing his head before she starts to roughly fuck his mouth in utter bliss.

“Mmm that was great, I’m going to reserve you more often” Priya grins while smacking his butt “that ass is quite addictive” she giggles. “Hehehe thanks you and yours as well” the redhead giggles while the two of them cuddle and kiss before they both fall asleep well spend after their lovemaking.

“Morning sunshine” Priya giggles when she sees Marcel open his heterochromatic eyes and kisses his lips softly before she gets up with her hips swaying causing her dick move like a pendulum. “I don’t have anything but readymade sandwiches for breakfast” the dark-skinned girl giggles and throws him a pack followed by a carton of milk. “Thank you, love” Marcel says while he eats hastily because he is so hungry after all that sex despite the amount of cum swimming in his stomach.

“Guess I should get cleaned up and get ready for Christie, can’t be late with her” Heidi grins which gets a chuckle from the dickgirl. “Yeah she’s a fiery one when it comes to someone she cares about and for what she wants” Priya grins while she watches the sissy get cleaned and dressed. “Fair point but I have to see her this afternoon which is in only two hours” he grins before he kisses her one more time before he leaves.

“That was certainly fun” Marcel giggles while he walks down the hallway towards the stairs when suddenly one of the doors open and he is about to look when something suddenly something covers his mouth and nose before everything goes black before his eyes.

“Priya? Is Marcel still with you? He hasn’t showed up yet for our date” Christie asks over the phone. “No, he left for his date with you two hours ago and haven’t seen him since then” Priya replies and starts to get worried now. “I’ll go out and look for him” the Indian dickgirl says and runs out of her room to ask her sorority sisters about Marcel while Christie takes the route from where she had agreed to meet her boyfriend to school.

“Where am I?” Marcel thinks when his eyes open and looks around to see where he is. The sissy tries to move around but finds he is bound to the bed by hands and feet and when he tries to speak, only muffled sounds comes from his lips. His eyes fall on a blond girl standing there naked with a nice body and set of breasts who looks menacingly at him though it is quickly replaced by a smirk.

“You are probably wondering why you are here and why I bound you to the bed” the girl grins while her fingers gently trails her finger over his shaft. “A while ago your girlfriend basically raped my brother at a party. At first he didn’t want to talk about it but I saw the cum from his ass and when I talked about it, one of my sorority sisters let it slip that she saw Priya go into my room so I’m sure she’s the one that raped my brother despite his denial. So I’m going to get my revenge and rape her boyfriend”

Marcel gulps even if he cannot deny that the girl is really attractive and the way she touches his pole causes it to twitch which makes the girl giggle a little. “Seems like someone likes to be bound, what a little slut you are” the girl says with a grin when she gets on the bed and starts to give it a few licks “mmm not a bad taste, I might enjoy this more than I thought I would hehehe” she grins before she starts to lick that pole all over.

“For a sissy you sure are hung” the girl grins when she sees the full size of Marcel’s shaft which could not help but growing more excited the more the unknown girl licked his pole and he starts to moan softly in his gag. The blonde turns around so he could see her dripping pussy right above his face while she starts to swallow that pleasure sausage. “Mmm tastes even better mmm never tasted one this good” she thinks while blowing that big sissy cock and her pussy drips on the boy’s face.

“Ooh god she’s sucking me off so good aaah though she forced me in this situation aaah fuck but I love it aaah mmm she’s going to make me cum” Marcel thinks and his hips start to buck which surprises the girl but she continues sucking on his giant flesh candy cane and her blue eyes widen the moment he starts shooting hot cock milk deep down her throat. “So much mmm good, god one could get addicted to this” the blonde girl thinks while she swallows every single drop of cum.

“Damn sissy, you sure can cum a lot and it’s still hard, I want it in my pussy and you better fill me up” the blond girl orders dominantly which make his cock twitch in response. This made her giggle while she flips around and aims that hard pole at her snatch. “Oooh yesss this is the cock of dreams oooh god I never felt this good with anyone of my ex boyfriends” she moans happily when her lower lips engulf that hard and big sissy dick.

“You could get really addicted to this, Jill” the girl thinks when that pole goes deeper and deeper inside her until it knocked against the entrance of her cervix. She bites her lower lip before she forces it to go in all the way “oh my god aaah this is the biggest cock I’ve ever had aaah this is the best kind of revenge” she giggles moans before her hips start to move feeling that hard rod stir inside her.

“Oh yes I could definitely get addicted to this aaah what a dick” Jill thinks with her hips moving faster and faster, her body feels so hot and her cunt lips hold a tight grip. “It has been too long since I had a cock inside me let alone one as big and good as yours” she whispers “I’m really loving this aaah I may have to kidnap you more often” the girl moans and moves feeling her orgasm already closing in. 

Jill moans and grunt moaning lewdly though trying not to make too much noise that people may find out what is going on in here. Marcel looks up and sees those luscious breasts bounce above him while the look of pleasure on the unknown girl’s face turned him on even more which made it hard to hold back though he could see she is almost close to an orgasm after minutes of her riding his thick shaft.

“Mmm ooh god mm please cum aaah I want to feel your cum aah fuck I’m going to cum soon” Jill moans softly while her hips move uncontrollably. She looks down in Marcel’s heterochromatic eyes she just wants to kiss him while they cum but cannot afford him making any noise but then it is that time. A sharp gasp escapes her lips when she starts squirting all over his balls while he pumps another batch of cum right into her womb.

“I need help finding Marcel also known as Heidi, he left my room for his next date but she called me he has not arrived there” Priya asks the head senior member of the Pi Gamma Sigma sorority who initiated Priya to the sorority. The girl rubs her chin and a smile appears when and idea comes to mind since there is an opportunity here that she needed for getting what she wanted ever since Marcel came to deliver that package to the Indian dickgirl. 

“Ok I’ll arrange for a search party through the building but in exchange you put all of us in that app I’ve seen you use for dating Marcel and we induct him to Pi Gamma Sigma as our sex toy, do we have a deal?” she asks Priya who is desperate enough and agrees to this much to the delight of the girl who starts to call every sister there who start all searching every room until the senior elder can make out some noises coming Jill’s room that sounded like the muffled sounds of sex when she gestures Priya to come to her.

They use the master key to open the door and they see Marcel tied to the bed while he shoots hot jizz in Jill’s ass who looks back in utter bliss having lost her mind to the wonderful sex she had so far. “Oooh god I did this out of revenge for you fucking my brother but damn, your boyfriend has the best dick I have ever had and I just want more” Jill moans happily while she gets up with cum spilling from her ass and all the girls looking in could see the massive dick the femboi has which gets a lot of appreciative whistles and they nod towards their senior member who has a huge grin on her face.

She turns to Priya and says “we found him so it is time to honor our deal” she tells Priya who nods and grabs her phone, she opens the app and starts adding the names while the girls free Marcel from his bonds but cannot help themselves but clean his dick of all that cum. “I do agree with Jill that his cum is really tasty” one of them says when she hears a ring from her phone as do the others. The head of the sorority grins and immediately reserves next Friday and Saturday telling the others to prepare for Marcel’s initiation next week.

“Have you found Marcel and who are all these names you’re adding?” Christie asks when she finds Priya and her sisters when she notices Marcel standing there naked. “Oh god you have found him!” she lets out before jumping on him and kisses him deeply on the lips “I was so worried” Priya giggles at this sight before she starts explaining everything to Christine who could only nod before she grabs Marcel by the hand after he was all dressed up and leave the room to go on their date.

“I know I may not deserve it but could you please add me to?” Jill asks Priya and when the head of Pi Gamma Sigma tells her that it is ok, Jill gets added as well. “If it wasn’t for her, I would probably have never this opportunity to pound his ass with big strappy” the senior thinks and smirks.

“I know I probably should have been a little kinder back there but I was looking forward to this date so I hope you’ll enjoy being at the amusement park with me and tonight I am going to fuck the living hell out of that ass so your mother doesn’t have much left to fuck” Christie grins before she looks warmly at her boyfriend feeling her shaft already stirring at that thought before they go inside.

To be continued


End file.
